One Night in Perdition
by L. Greene
Summary: This is what happens between Balthazar and Lu after Gabriel leaves the bar. Oneshot, complete, just smut. M for obvious reasons. Related to "Finishing Touches" so this is obviously AU - read chapter 8 for reference.


**I'm sure you were all wondering about the Balcifer in "Finishing Touches." Well, here it is!**

* * *

When Balthazar showed up to Perdition, it took him a few seconds to locate Gabriel. Even with his vague text message _I'm at the bar_, he looked around the room and didn't see the writer.

He did, however, see the tall strawberry blonde slinging drinks behind the bar. He felt the saliva pooling in his mouth as he watched him, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the muscles in his arm flexing when he emptied a bottle of Patrón into someone's glass. The bartender grinned at something one of the patrons said and Balthazar saw in that smile a devilish sort of confidence. His customer gave a subtle wave and the bartender's smile became more genuine for a moment. He pulled out two shot glasses and a bottle of Stolichnaya vodka and filled the glasses. He nudged one toward the customer and picked up the other one. With a more mischievous grin, he downed his shot at the same time as the other man.

Balthazar registered only two things. The first was how fucking _hot_ the bartender's throat looked as he swallowed the vodka, how his lips wrapped around the glass, and he felt all the blood rush toward his dick. The second thing he registered was that he had absolutely no right to feel the surge of jealousy toward this man with the reddish-blond hair and the blue eyes, but he did. Who the fuck was this guy buying him a drink?

And then he saw Gabriel, heading out from the bathroom and walking right toward him. "Hey, Roché. What's up?"

"Not much. Just waiting for you, that's all."

"Oh. Sorry." He grinned. "Let's get a drink."

Balthazar's eyes flicked back to the bartender, who had started wiping off the bar top with a rag. "Alright."

He followed Gabe to the bar and to his surprise and pleasure, the strawberry blonde came over. "Hey, Gabe," he said easily. And then his baby blues fixed on Balthazar. He looked him over once and his lips quirked into a grin. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry—Lu, this is my agent, Balthazar Roché. Balthazar, this is my friend from high school, Lu Pellegrino."

"Oh, wow, so _you're_ Balthazar?" Balthazar didn't like the way he said that, even though he really liked the amused grin on his face.

"I am. What has Gabriel told you about me?"

"Don't answer that," Gabriel said, but Lu laughed.

"Mostly that you're a huge asshole."

"Alright, screw this. I'm out of here," the writer said, darting away from the bar.

"I hope you don't believe him. I'm actually quite a nice guy."

"I always know when he's feeding me bullshit." Lu grinned, shoving his rag into his back pocket. "Besides, he didn't say anything about how absolutely gorgeous you are."

"I hope you're not just fishing for a better tip," Balthazar joked.

"Not at all." Lu's grin stayed on his face. "But while we're on the subject, what can I get for you?"

"How about a Kamikaze?"

Lu's tongue briefly appeared, swiping over his lower lip as he continued grinning. Balthazar had a sudden mental image of Lu bent over the bar, his long fingers wrapped over the edge, his head thrown back, moaning and whining as he fucked him. _Fuck_, that image was almost enough to make him come right there. As it was, he was already half-hard, just imagining the filthy things he wanted to do to Lu. "Yeah, sure," Lu said. He pulled out the Triple Sec.

"So, you've known Gabriel since high school?" he asked in an attempt to distract himself from the idea of Lu on his knees and his mouth around his cock.

"Yeah. He's a great guy. Never imagined he'd be a famous author, though. I guess he has you to thank for that, huh?"

Now he was imagining Lu pressed up against the closest wall, his legs wrapped tight around Balthazar's waist, rocking his hips and begging for more. Damn, he was getting too hard to think straight right now. He wondered if he could get Lu into a back room and fuck him there or if he wanted to do it in full view of the rest of the club. "Yeah, yeah, I guess so. But really, if he wasn't as good a writer as he is, I would have nothing to promote, so…"

Lu pushed the mixed drink toward him. "You're being too modest, I'm sure." As Balthazar downed it, Lu casually asked, "Want anything else?" He smirked and spread his arms. "Anything you want."

Balthazar froze. Yes, Lu was _definitely_ hitting on him. He finished off his drink and a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"In that case, I want… you."

* * *

"Jesus _fuck_! God damn… _Fuck_, do that again!"

They were in one of the tiny six-by-six storerooms in the back of the nightclub. Lu's shirt had been flung across a shelf. His jeans and boxers were around one ankle. Balthazar's button-down shirt had been pulled open and his pants were undone, riding low on his hips. Three of his fingers were buried in Lu's ass, and the other man had his arms around his shoulders. The bartender was moaning, biting hard on his lip.

Obligingly, Balthazar dragged his fingers across the spot they'd hit a few moments before and smirked as Lu's body gave another shudder in response. "_Ohhh_, fuck," Lu murmured, digging his nails into Balthazar's skin. His eyes—fuck, even with his pupils blown wide, they were so blue they hurt to look at—melted shut and his chest heaved.

Balthazar originally thought that Lu was his height, but with their bodies pressed up against each other, he realized that the younger man actually had about two inches on him. Not that it bothered him in the slightest, because it certainly didn't seem to bother Lu. He scraped his teeth down Lu's neck as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"If you answer that—" Lu started warningly, eyes flashing, but Balthazar shrugged.

"I have to. It could be important." Balthazar checked his phone and saw a new text message from Gabriel. _Where the fuck did you go?_

He grinned and tapped out a reply with his free hand. _I'm currently in the back, getting ready to shag your friend Lou._

"'Lu' is spelled 'L-U,'" he breathed, rocking his hips against Balthazar's hand. He let out a groan as Balthazar twisted his fingers _just right_ and hit that spot again.

"Excuse me?"

"'Lu' is short for 'Lucifer.' It's 'L-U.'"

"Oh." He corrected his spelling and sent the text before setting his phone on the nearest shelf. "Lucifer, eh?"

"Yeah, my mom was a bit of a hippie. My middle name's Morningstar." He dug his nails into Balthazar's shoulders, underneath his shirt. "Can we not fucking talk about this right now, though? Just fuck me!" Although he sighed softly, he grinned as Balthazar withdrew his fingers. "You wouldn't believe how many people want to fuck the Devil."

"That probably has less to do with your name and more to do with everything else about you," Balthazar murmured. Before Lu could even give him a quizzical expression, the agent shoved him hard against the wall and aligned his cock with Lu's hole. A moment later, he lowered the younger man and Lu let out a strangled groan. "Fuck—_yes_!" His legs jackknifed around Balthazar's waist and he dragged his nails across the older man's back.

Balthazar moaned softly, wrapping his arm around Lu to support him. He rocked his hips against the bartender's, and the strawberry blonde's mouth fell open, his head tipping back. He moaned loudly and then gasped out, "Oh, fuck, babe, _yes_! Oh, God…" Panting, attempting to regain his control, he licked his lips, but then his back was flush against the cool wall, the pounding bass beat seeping through his body and Balthazar's mouth pressing against his, and he stopped caring. He moaned, practically whimpered, as Balthazar thrust into him again and again in time to the music, taking Lu higher. Then Balthazar shifted him higher, and with his next deep thrust, he hit Lu's sweet spot. His whole body jolted in response, pinpricks of pleasure covering every inch of his skin, and he locked his mouth down on Balthazar's neck, gasping sharply. The older man moaned, tightening his arm around Lu's body and quickening his rhythm. _Mine_, one of the voices in his head said, but Lu pushed it away. Yes, Balthazar was his for the moment, but once this was over, he'd just walk away. They always did.

With a pathetic-sounding moan, Lu managed to keep his arm on Balthazar's shoulder and still run his fingers through those silky blond strands. His other hand wrapped around his own erection and started pumping in time to Balthazar's pace. "I've got you," the older man breathed into his ear, and before Lu could ask him what he meant, he'd nudged Lu's hand out of the way and started stroking his length. The younger man let out a whimper as he let Balthazar take full control. Jesus, he felt _so good_, Balthazar deep inside him and his skilled hand working on his cock. He flicked his wrist at the head in a way that had Lu shuddering every time he did it. Lu moaned sharply, rhythmically, unable to believe he was already this close to getting off. He was never this easy—but then Balthazar grazed against his prostate again, more firmly than before, and he fell back, his free hand smacking against the wall to support himself against the other man's solid weight.

Two more thrusts and two more passes of Balthazar's hand was all it took to bring Lu off. Eyes closed, clinging to him, trying not to moan his name—God, how needy would _that_ sound?—he climaxed, his white-hot seed hitting Balthazar's chest and dripping down. The older man groaned, his eyes closing, but he still caught the sight of Lu falling to pieces and didn't think he'd ever forget how beautiful the younger man looked as he came. He pulled Lu close to him, digging his nails into the strawberry blonde's skin. A moment later, he was coming, too, gasping and pressing Lu into the wall, riding out his orgasm. He opened his eyes, pupils still blown wide, and lightly kissed Lu's neck.

For a few moments, they leaned against the wall, resting their foreheads together and catching their breath. Even this was more emotionally intimate than Lu had been with anyone in a long time. Balthazar had a look in his eyes that scared him far more than the "I'm gonna rip you apart" look some people gave him. He was looking at him like he was precious, like he didn't want to just fuck him, like he wanted to make love to him. With Balthazar's arms tightly around him, he knew he was the sole focus of this man's attention. And that was the frightening thing. That prospect shook him to his soul. That was why he started doing couples in the first place—there was no emotional attachment. Once it was over, he could just leave. It was easier. But that look that Balthazar was giving him, it scared him and thrilled him at the same time.

"I have to get back to work," Lu murmured, finally looking away. His stomach gave an unpleasant lurch for reasons he didn't want to fathom.

"Yeah, I reckon you do." He finally slid out of Lu with a faint sigh from both men and then set about locating his phone and the other man's shirt. "Here," he said, holding it out as soon as Lu pulled his jeans back up.

"Thanks." He didn't meet Balthazar's eyes as they fixed their shirts. The older man wiped at the come on his chest with the inside of his shirt before slinging his jacket over his shoulders. It was silent except for the music still permeating through the walls. Lu's heart was pounding and he was terrified. No one had ever given him that look before, not even Eve. He wasn't sure he liked the feelings that expression stirred inside him. _You fucked up!_ the angry voice in his head screamed at him. Now Balthazar was attached to him, and he… He looked up at Balthazar as he started rolling his sleeves back up. The slightly-shorter blonde was still looking at him. Hadn't he looked away at all? The expression behind those light blue eyes of Balthazar's hadn't even changed.

"Luce," the older man said softly. No one had ever called him that before. _Stay_, whispered the quiet, pleading voice in Lu's head. Even though he knew it was stupid—he really did have to get back to work—he listened to that soft voice for once.

"Yeah?" He knew what he expected. Some trite and meaningless invitation for drinks in, say, a week's time, but they wouldn't exchange numbers, so it would never happen.

"W-when you get off work, would you like to have breakfast with me?"

_Oh, Christ._ Balthazar was actually asking him on a date. He hadn't been on a legitimate date since Eve left him. Not that you could really call cheap takeout, half of a shitty movie, and a huge fight a legitimate date. _Say no!_ that angry voice yelled. _Why would you put yourself through that? It'll be Eve all over again!_

No. That voice in his head didn't know that for sure. The way Balthazar was looking at him just confirmed it. Yeah, they'd just had some dirty sex in a storeroom thirty feet from where Lu worked, but he was the first person to hold him like that. He was able to meet Lu's eyes—it was Lu who was too scared to do the same. And Balthazar's voice had shaken right at the beginning there. He was nervous, too. But he at least had the courage to do something about it.

Lu nodded, a small smile crossing his face. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that." When that huge grin broke across Balthazar's face, he knew he made the right choice. "Did you wanna take down my number? I mean, I don't have my phone on me right now, but…" He looked around and grabbed a drink napkin, fishing a Sharpie out of the pocket of his jeans. He wrote down his name and number and handed it to Balthazar, capping the marker again.

"Thanks." Balthazar just kept smiling, pocketing the napkin. "What time are you off?"

"Four. I'm not stuck doing clean-up tonight, thank God."

"Good." Balthazar slung his arm loosely around Lu's waist and, taking the younger man by surprise, gave him a light kiss. "I'm going to try to locate Gabriel, but I'll be back. I'll see you in a bit."

"You know where I'll be," Lu half-joked, giving Balthazar's hand a quick squeeze. His heart beating fast, but not unpleasantly so, he slipped out of the back room and headed toward the bar again. He was sure Balthazar was watching his ass as he went.


End file.
